


Come Closer

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Alec visits Magnus at Pandemonium after a mission and gets a few nice surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this due to a prompt, Malec interacting at Pandemonium. Didn't turn out how I expected but when do things ever?
> 
> Tons of thanks to my awesome Parabeta AlyxHavok <3

The sounds of his feet pelting along the wet asphalt are ringing in his ear, the smell of rain, blood and ichor in his nose, traces of adrenaline ebbing in a slow hum as he has one goal in mind. 

He quickly sheds his gear, scrubs himself down in the shower and grabs the first nice clothes he spots in the closet. He sprays his favorite scent and rushes off to get to the part of the city that’s bustling with life, neon lights and music. 

He slips into the building past the queue of people and bouncers who barely acknowledge his appearance, well-acquainted with his standing with the club’s owner.

He’s careful to avoid moving bodies that are all around him, dancing to the beat of the music blasting from every corner. He doesn’t care for the song, the dancing, the drinks. He doesn’t care for anything or anyone, except the tingle starting in his belly, spreading through his entire body, buzzing with anticipation and desire to lay eyes on  _ him. _

He stops mid-step, quickly sliding out of the way of a Seelie couple dancing obliviously into his space. He’s half shielded by one of the pillars holding the club’s ceiling, his hand touching the cold steel as if to ground himself as his eyes zoom in on who they were seeking, the sight robbing his breath, skipping a couple heartbeats before excelling the drumming in his chest, a delicious briskness covering his skin as heat rises in his belly, a delicate tightness between his legs.

He’s wearing his black hair in fiery spikes, the tips colored in a rich red, his eyes framed with black and gold make up, his facial hair perfectly outlining his lips. The red shirt he’s wearing misses any kind of button, a deep neckline tapering downwards showing off a wide strip of tawny, muscular skin to just above his belly button, his skin adorned with necklaces. The fabric is so tight over his body it leaves nothing to the imagination, as barely do the black pants he’s wearing, a golden belt around his waist, a gold tassle hanging down his hip.

He’s talking to someone, his deep brown eyes twinkling, his hand moving in elegant curves, the other holding a sparkling blue drink, rings flashing in the lights, his nails painted in black with red flames, his broad shoulders shimmying. 

He demands attention in a way that’s dangerous and unpredictable, yet undeniably irresistible. And anyone who lays eyes on him feels his prevalence, sees his devastating magnificence, must be aware of the radiance of his magic effervescent within him. 

Wherever he goes he won’t be ignored, whoever he graces with his power and beauty won’t be the same again. 

Alec knows it better than anyone, he knows everyone in here would succumb to him in some way, but he isn’t worried. He knows much better than any of them, better than anyone else that that’s not all Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is. 

He’s seen him laid bare, completely vulnerable at the mercy of a Shadowhunter, trusting him to mend his heart instead of shattering it, like it has been so many times before. He’s seen and felt the overwhelming gentleness a being as mighty as him shouldn’t possess. He’s experienced the genuine meaning of Magnus Bane presenting his heart and soul and devotion to someone. To Alec. And he knows what it feels like to give the same back to him, willingly and unconditionally. And with a clarity that sometimes still surprises him, he knows that no one could ever come between them. 

So he watches them watching him, desire flashing in their eyes, but he’s not disturbed, or jealous or insecure. He’s proud. Proud to be worthy of Magnus’ adoration, proud to be able to love in the purest and deepest sense possible. Proud to spend his life with the strongest and kindest man he’s ever known. 

There’s the simplest change in Magnus’ posture and Alec knows he’s been spotted before their eyes lock and the dancers, music, and chattering become muted as if a button was pressed. 

Magnus ends his talk with the vampire asking for his advice and places the drink on a tray held by a staff member walking by while his eyes stay fixed on the man he’s been hoping to see tonight, but wasn’t sure he would. 

Alec’s wearing a dark green, short-sleeved, tight top Magnus bought him a couple of months ago and black jeans, the flashing neon lights reflecting in his deep hazel eyes, his runes lighting up as the lights touch them in flashes, his unruly hair tinged in the lights’ colors. 

Magnus’ skin is showered in the finest pin pricks as he steps closer through people he hardly notices, pale in comparison with his Shadowhunter who always stood out like a beacon to him, never understanding how this extraordinary man wasn’t aware of his unique inner and outer beauty and worth. 

Magnus perceives the look of utter admiration and affection in Alec’s eyes, filling him with pride and joy at his choice of appearance tonight, his lips showing a satisfied smirk as he finally reaches him, his hands coming up to sink into Alec’s hair as he feels Alec’s arms slide around his back, their chests pressing together as their mouths are drawn to each other, colliding in a kiss speaking of the ache of missing each other and the relief of being united.

Alec eases into the kiss, into Magnus, the tightness in his chest loosening, the tension in his shoulders falling off of him as he feels Magnus’ warmth and care, as the world around them vanishes and Magnus’ fingers in his hair elicit waves of soft shudders, spilling along his neck and spine, his body pushing closer inevitably.

Magnus relishes in feeling Alec close, the way his long fingers press into his back muscles as if making sure Magnus won’t be able to slip through them again, the way he relaxes into him and lets go of his control, showing profound trust in him, the way Alec sighs into his mouth with alleviation, the way his lips and tongue yearn for all Magnus is willing to give, which is all of him always, and the familiar, comforting way their faces press together. Every moment he’s allowed to feel this is worth another lifetime to him.

Magnus’ hands are running gently down Alec’s neck and shoulders, along his arms to his elbows, suddenly feeling wetness on his fingertips. His eyes fly open as he pushes back a little, ignoring for a moment the dazed confusion on Alec’s face which makes him look utterly adorable, but Magnus’ concern is the blood he knew was there instantly.

“You’re hurt.” 

Alec blinks and moves his arm up to look at it, surprised at the small gash just above his elbow. “It’s nothing, I didn’t even notice.” 

Magnus narrows his eyes slightly, not at all surprised at Alec’s heedlessness about his own well-being. Blue magic comes to life in the palm of his hand which he moves tenderly along the wound, aware of Alec’s eyes glued to it. He’s seen Magnus use magic in every way possible, yet he seems mesmerized every time anew, never failing to make Magnus feel special.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, my love.” 

Alec smiles, moving in for another kiss, always insatiable concerning Magnus when suddenly someone bumps into them.

“Oh shit, so sorry!” A faerie woman exclaims as she’s holding onto her girlfriend, both having been too immersed in each other as they danced and kissed and didn’t see Alec and Magnus standing there.

Alec frowns deeply at them while Magnus smiles cheerfully, chuckling quietly as the woman who apologized drags her girlfriend who’s staring at them in awe, away quickly. 

“They didn’t do it on purpose, you know? You could’ve dialed down that death scowl,” Magnus says amusedly as his fingers smooth the frown on Alec’s brow. 

“I wasn’t scowling, I just don’t like being bumped into.” 

Magnus smirks and Alec squints an eye at him before he sighs and nods, admitting defeat, smiling softly.

They share looks full of fondness and when Alec leans in for another kiss, Magnus’ hand comes up, a finger pressed against Alec’s lips holding him back, his expression puzzled and wary.

“Dance with me.” 

Alec blinks and stands straighter, his body language giving away the returning tension and unease as his eyes flicker about, clearly aware of where they are and the amount of strangers. 

Magnus places his hands on Alec’s arms, his thumbs circling his skin tenderly. 

“Just look at me, forget everyone else, it’s you and me, just like at home.” 

Their eyes lock once more but Alec still doesn’t look too convinced. Magnus slides up one hand to Alec’s neck, his fingers tracing the deflect rune, his nerve-endings feeling the goosebumps on Alec’s skin. 

“Why’d you come?” 

Magnus looks at him openly, fondly, and Alec manages to shake some tautness. 

“I wanted to see you, and the mission didn’t take as long as expected.” And nothing would have held him back once his mind was set on it. 

“I’m glad.” Magnus’ hands move to Alec’s forearms, close around his wrists and guide Alec’s arms around his waist, pulling him flush against his own body. 

“Dance with me, Alexander,” he whispers against Alec’s lips, their breaths hitching and he’s aware of Alec’s Adam’s apple moving as he swallows, his body visibly affected by their closeness. 

Magnus brings his arms around Alec’s neck, his hips bumping Alec’s, prodding him into movement. The song isn’t exactly for slow-dancing, but neither of them cares. 

Alec’s forgetting life around them once more as he watches Magnus’ face; flawless eye make-up, perfect eyebrows, the mole above his eye that he’s kissed a hundred times and even now his lips brush against it before he gazes back into those soulful eyes, wishing he would be looking into… his eyes grow wide as golden cat orbs regard him with a kind of trust and candor that touches his inner core, sending him into a dream-like haze.

He brings a hand up to cradle Magnus’ face, his thumb caressing the skin under his eye as he gets lost in sensations of dazzling beauty and magic. 

The song changes into a more upbeat pop song and as much as Magnus loves basking in Alec’s reverence, he really wants to dance with the love of his life. 

He pushes him back with a smirk, then pulls him back in a turn, Alec’s back pressed against his front, laughter shaking his body and when they face each other again, Alec’s grinning with a flushed face, shining radiantly.

Magnus takes both of Alec’s hands, palms pressed against palms and moves to the beat elegantly, his pleading eyes and smirk coaxing his boyfriend until he finally starts moving his lanky body. He’s not the best dancer, also far from the worst Magnus has ever seen, and he’s seen a lot. 

The more he stops overthinking every step and movement the easier dancing becomes and he lets Magnus guide him, trusting him, loving how happy and free he looks, the beat of the music settling in his body until it feels almost natural. 

A slow song comes on eventually and Alec wraps Magnus close against himself immediately, smiling brightly, softly swaying them to the rhythm. 

“Come closer.” 

Magnus smiles beautifully and Alec’s drawn like a moth to a flame, dipping his head to meet Magnus’ lips in a fervent kiss, Magnus’ fingers trailing up his nape into his hair as his own hands are running over the silky fabric of Magnus’ shirt, thin enough to let him feel the heat of his skin, every muscle and curve and something he hasn’t noticed before; a long, thin bulk all around his boyfriend’s waist. He traces it to the front of Magnus’ shirt, his fingers dipping into the neckline, finding his belly button and he pulls back surprised. 

“What is…” He trails off as he sees the stone set in Magnus’ navel, shining like a diamond, a thin gold chain attached to either side of it.

“I see you found my special accessory for tonight. It’s a belly chain.” 

Magnus watches Alec closely, feeling a mixture of caution and excitement awaiting Alec’s reaction.

Alec keeps staring at the stone and chain on Magnus’ smooth skin, his fingers carefully touching, admiring the view of Magnus’ body contracting for a long moment before he drags his fingers upwards over Magnus’ abs and chest, coming to rest around his neck, his eyes finally moving up under his long lashes, connecting with Magnus’ inquisitive expression. 

“You’ll have to show that to me properly once we’re alone.” 

Magnus perceives the curious, longing glint in Alec’s eyes instantly, as well as the hoarseness of his voice and he feels relieved and excited that he reacted the way he hoped he would.

“Certainly, Alexander, I’ve been looking forward to this.” 

Alec’s suddenly much closer, his hot breath ghosting over Magnus’ chin and lips as his fingers brush along his jaw, tickled by soft facial hair.

“You’re not getting any sleep tonight.” 

His words laced with lust and affection cause Magnus’ belly and chest to tighten with burning desire, his eyelids heavy. 

“I’m counting on it.” 

His eyes fall shut as he pushes forward to close the tiny gap between their mouths, the kiss flamed with hunger and need, their arms flung around each other in a tight embrace. 

Magnus’ eyes fly open in alarm as he’s suddenly pushed backwards, then turned and pulled back against Alec, his back pressing into Alec’s chest, Alec’s mouth close to Magnus’ ear. 

“Just one more dance, love.” 

He can hear the smirk in Alec’s voice and can’t but smile, feeling stunned amusement. Alec never ceases to amaze him.


End file.
